Mermaids vs Sirens
by CowgirlMermaid23
Summary: In this world Mermaids live amongst humans, they've hidden themsleves well, but they must fight againt Sirens. Sirens are Mermaids who've lost againt the darkness in their own hearts. One day a human girl encounters a Siren and gets cursed. What will happen to her when the Mermaids find out? Will she be able to fit in with them. Will they accept her as one of their own?


**Hello!**

 **I am CowgirlMermaid and this is the first story I've ever uploaded here!  
Currently I am trying to write a little something and this is part of the first chaper.  
I was hoping you guys here could give me some feedback.  
Please note that english in not my first language (I'm actually Dutch) so there might some slight error and grammer mistakes.  
** **If there are, please point them out me! Every single bit of feedbakc will help me learn!  
Leave a review after you've read my story. I love to know what you think about it!**

 **I hope you enjoy my little story!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 (Well, half of it, probably ;D )**

Silver sighed and nipped at her coffee. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't get her homework assignment right. Every time she tried, Word would just mess up her lay-out even more. With another deep sigh she closed her laptop, packed her stuff and grabbed her coffee. On her way out she collided with someone on their way in. Silver's coffee spilled on both of them, but before Silver could apologize the stranger had already ran off. Silver crooked an eyebrow and after the stranger, her curiosity spiked. Unbeknownst to her, another girl had witnessed what had happened and trailed behind to see what would unfold next.

Once Silver reached the bushes she thought she saw the stranger went in, she called out:

"Hello?"

She got no answer.

"Are you here?"

Silver was still met by only silence. She tried again.

"You ran off before I could apologize, are you okay?"

Silver slowly spun around and scanned her surroundings. Suddenly there was a girl in front of her, a very beautiful boy. He almost looked as if he belonged to another world. He wore dark clothes and a fancy headpiece. His arms were tattooed with strange markings. The boy smiled evilly.

"You? A mere human, apologize? Humans are nothing but useless beings, incapable of actually feeling sorry."

Silver was really taken aback, here she was, trying to apologize, only to be sneered at in return.

"I… I didn't want to cause you any trouble." she stammered.

The boy only grimaced and took a step closer to Silver.

"You have no idea how much trouble you caused me!" he hissed.

"And for that I will punish you!"

The next thing Silver knew was that the strange boy began to chant some sort of spell and Silver felt really dizzy, but before she could get away she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

When Silver regained consciousness, the strange girl was gone. She slowly sat up, only to meet a new pair of eyes watching her closely. They belonged to a girl, who also looked out of this world, but a lot friendlier. Still the boy earlier didn't look so dangerous either at first, so Silver wasn't about to start trusting this girl straight away.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Silver spat out, straight up going into defense mode.

She tried to stand up, but the dizziness returned immediately. While trying to regain her balance the other girl guided her back to sitting on the ground. Clasping her head Silver had to ask "What happened? One moment I try to apologize and the next I'm feeling like I've been cursed!"

The strange girl sighed "Well, you know, that actually is pretty much what happened. You have indeed been cursed".

Silver looked up to the girl wide-eyed. "You're kidding right? That can't be true, such things as curses don't exist."

The girl shook her head "Look, you encountered a very strong and dangerous Siren, probably one of the higher ranks and he cursed you with an old Merfolk Spell"

Silver's mind went in circles trying to process everything this girl had just said. Finally she came to only one conclusion and she stood up.

"I sure hope you don't expect me to believe all this. I ain't falling for this low-leveled prank! Now if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I have a homework assignment to finish!" and with that Silver walked away.

The nameless girl face palmed as called after Silver "Just so you know; I can speak ancient Mermish too and understood every word that Siren said. You might want to be careful around water!"

Silver acted as if she ignored the girl and kept walking.

* * *

Once she was home, Silver eventually got to work on fixing her darn lay-out. She didn't get really far, as her mind kept going back to the events a few hours earlier. And once again she let the assignment be for what is was, deciding she needed a walk to clear her head.

While walking around and her mind kept recalling what had happened earlier. Without knowing she had wandered so long, the dusk was falling. Making a quick decision she took the short way home, which included an alleyway beside an old, deserted house.

Not any people dared to tale that road, claiming there were strange things happening around the building. Silver didn't really believe what those people said, but even she had never really taken the alleyway once dusk began to fall.

Her mind set, though feeling just a tad unsure, Silver turned into the alleyway. As she walked under the setting night, she heard some voices, chanting something in a language she faintly recognized.

Feeling a shiver run down her spine, Silver began to feel really uneasy, but she shrugged it off and walked on. Slowly the chanting got louder and Silver noticed it came from an open window. Once more ignoring the uneasy feeling in her gut, she mustered her courage and kept walking.

* * *

She never made it out of the alleyway.

Once she was right under the open window, the chanting stopped. Silver's vision began to spin and then went black.

When she opened her eyes, she felt as if she had a Deja-vu, only now there was not one pair of eyes looking at her, but there were 6 pairs of eyes staring at her in confusion.

"Not again!" Silver groaned.

"What happened this time?' she asked to no one in particular.

The group exchanged questioning looks with each other and shrugged. Neither of them knew what had happened, were she came from or why this new girl was teleported along with them.

In the meantime Silver stood up, dusted of her pants and looked around expectantly at the unfamiliar group.

"Have I been caught in another stupid prank? I told you already, I am not falling for this!"

Suddenly a girl stepped forward from the group and Silver recognized her as the girl from after she fainted the first time.

"You again! You know, I'm getting tired of this! Leave me alone!" and Silver stomped off.

The girl went after her and grabbed her arm

"You can't go running of on you own here, we're not in the 'normal' world anymore. One wrong move and disaster will happen! Please just stay with us, I'll explain after we're done here." she pleaded.

Silver thought for a second and looked around. Now that she looked closer, she could indeed sense that this place seemed normal, but most definitely wasn't.

Another member of the group stepped forward, this time it was boy.

"Isa? You know this human?"

The girl turned around and met the eyes of the boy.

"Yes, I do, and…"

Isa began to whisper so Silver wouldn't hear what she was about to say

"…she's probably not a human anymore. I saw her just this morning when I was on Spy duty. She's the girl I told you about. She encountered the Siren and got cursed."

A series of surprised gasps escaped the group and everyone curiously turned to Silver. Silver only looked in confusion.

"Can someone tell me where we are? Seeing as I'm stuck here with you for the time being, I would appreciate at least a small explanation."

Once again looks were exchanged among the group until everyone looked at Isa and the boy expectantly.

Isa sighed and took a step forward.

"For now, you only need to know that this place is a hidden reality in the Heart of, in this case, a Siren. We call it the "Innear Heart" We came here to purify this Sirens heart and make her join us again."

Silver nodded, nothing made sense and she still believed she was being pranked, but it seemed the best to just go with it for now. The boy took over

"We need you to stay out of the way and to not interfere with anything we do. As we said, this is a dangerous place and one wrong move could cost us all. Listen to what we tell you and stay low on the radar. If you really are what we think you are, you'll learn to understand how these places work along the way." he said slowly as if he was talking to a toddler.

He let Silver be for what she was and turned to the group

"Okay gang, as you see, we have a slight inconvenience, but we can still get to work. Everyone take your places, and I need a volunteer to watch over the newbie."

Silver huffed, these guys were going way too far for a prank, a very stupid one at that.

A quiet girl stepped forward  
"I will look after her Ivan, if you're okay with that?"

Ivan nodded approvingly

"Very well, Rose. Please make sure she does not interfere with _anything_. Now that that is settled, let get a move on, we've wasted too much time already!"

The group slowly got on their way, with Ivan and Isa up accompanied by Rose trailed behind the group, her mind going around in circles, trying to make some sense of it all.

This group either took pranking very serious or they were actually telling the truth. Then again, her sanity couldn't allow herself to believe such things.

They walked for a while, the scenery changing from forest into dunes and Ivan called the group to a stop, Silver noticed that they had made him the leader of this expedition. The group went in discussion and Silver picked up on some bits and pieces.

"…do we do now? We don't know where to go now!" a voice complained,while another grumpily added "The best to do now is to end it here and go back to the academy."

Isa shushed the group "Now, I know some of you are relatively new to this and I know, Kai, that you'd rather be watching Netflix as you are a lazy prick. But we are not cancelling this mission and I will find the way we have to go."

With that she flicked her wrist, threw some powder in the air and again Silver heard that foreign chanting.

The powder lit up, and floated over the dunes. The group sprinted after it and Rose grabbed Silvers wrist and pulled her along. Once the group was over the dunes, they saw a big ocean spread out under them. The powder vanished into the ocean and left a bright blue trail behind, indicating the group where to go next.

Silver did not have any time to be flabbergasted about the floating powder as the group hurried along and stood at the oceans waterline.

"It seems we need to travel by tail from now on" one of the group members stated.

* * *

 **So? Did you enjoy it?**

 **I'm sorry to say, but this is all there is.  
Please leave a review, as I love to know what you think about my story and abilities as a writer!**


End file.
